


Reach Out Your Hands

by Tarash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted a quiet night out, but Gabriel had to ruin that.</p>
<p>Castiel just wanted some suppressor pills to deal with his heat, but Gabriel had to ruin that.</p>
<p>Good thing they also want each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out Your Hands

Shooters was a small bar, and one of the things Dean liked about it was how it was aimed at Alphas who wanted to unwind with a drink without having to establish dominance and pecking order first. It was run by an Alpha, Bobby, who didn’t tolerate fighting, growling or any other sort of Alpha-on-Alpha posturing. On the rare occasion that it was busy and you wanted a drink, you waited your turn and no amount of glaring and snarling would change that.

 

Sure, Dean could go to one of the other bars and pick up a willing Beta or even an Omega, but that always involved having to glare at the other Alphas there and figure out who got to choose a mate for the night – or for longer – first. It wasn’t even that Dean was last in the local pecking order – on the couple of occasions he had bothered, he had come out on top – but it was an annoying part of a night out. Some Betas and Omegas thought it was a turn-on, having Alphas posture and intimidate each other, but others thought it was as annoying and pointless as Dean did.

 

So instead he frequented Shooters, where there was no risk of other Alphas getting in his face or demanding they arm-wrestle to see which one could call ‘dibs’ on some Omega.

 

Only five other male Alphas were there at the moment, a normal amount for an early Saturday night. Bobby was rinsing some glasses, occasionally glancing at the football match. Dean let out a sigh of quiet contentment, and drank from his beer as he watched the match as well. He wasn’t sure which teams were playing, but they looked well-matched.

 

A sweet scent made him sit up sharply. No, it couldn’t be. An Omega about to go into heat? What the hell were they thinking? He turned his head, intending to glare at the newcomer until they realised they weren’t welcome here. His frown softened when he saw it was a man in his thirties, his hair dark and wet from the rain, and his face pale. Poor guy probably just wanted to wait out the rain somewhere.

 

Still, the Omega made the hair on the back of his neck stand up with anticipation, and from the corner of his eye he could tell the other Alphas had turned on their chairs to look at the Omega as well. The atmosphere was growing tenser by the minute, and the Omega didn’t even seem to notice it.

 

“Bobby,” Dean muttered, tearing his eyes away from the raindrops sliding down the Omega’s cheeks and down his neck, and Dean was trying not to think about licking those drops off him. “Trouble.”

 

“On it,” Bobby replied, walking out behind the bar and over to the young man. They talked quietly, and Dean watched as Bobby’s face turned more and more stony, while the Omega’s gestures became more and more erratic, hands and arms waving in the air. In the end, the Omega folded his arms, his chin held high as he looked at Bobby.

 

Dean had to give the Omega that, clearly he could stand up for himself and wasn’t the stereotypical type who submitted at the first sign of an Alpha being demanding.

 

He was trying not to think of how that stubbornness would play out in the bedroom, since Dean wasn’t looking for an Omega to fuck, even if they were pretty and on the cusp of going into heat and smelled delicious.

 

Instead, he looked away and studied the other Alphas. One had a clenched jaw, gripping his glass tight, but the other four had gone back to watching the football match once they realised that the tempting Omega scent had come from a male. So far, so good, then. It looked like the other Alpha who was into men was able to control himself, and Dean fixed his eyes on the television, trying to focus on the match rather than on the sweet Omega scent.

 

Which was coming closer.

 

And then sat down two stools away from him.

 

And was drying his hair with one of Bobby’s towels.

 

Dean blinked at the Omega. “Why are you here?” he asked.

 

The Omega gave him a glare, but the effect of it was diminished by the way his hair stuck up in all directions. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, wanting him to continue.

 

The Omega glanced around, then leaned closer. “I’m supposed to meet an Alpha here.” While Dean was trying not to breathe in too deeply – oh God, it had been way too long since he had smelled an Omega this delicious, and all he wanted to do was bury his face in the man’s neck – the Omega looked at his watch. “About five minutes ago. Guess he’s late.”

 

“What are you meeting him for?” Dean asked, trying not to sound too disapproving. He didn’t know this Omega, the Omega wasn’t his, and it was perfectly normal for an Omega to meet with an Alpha to deal with his heat. It was none of Dean’s business. “Your heat?”

 

“It’s that obvious?” the Omega glanced around, shifting on his seat. “I didn’t – I’m supposed to be fine for another day!”

 

“It’s obvious enough,” Dean told him. The Omega probably wouldn’t attract too much attention outside, in the fresh air, but as the only Omega in this bar, he might as well be carrying around a neon sign.

 

“Dammit.” The Omega sighed, running a hand through his hair to flatten it down again. “Oh well, the suppressor pills should still work, right?” He gave Dean a wan smile.

 

“Your Alpha has your pills?” Dean asked. Most Omegas that he knew who used them bought them themselves, but there were still conservative Alphas who demanded they keep control of them instead, as if an Omega couldn’t be trusted with them – or might run away.

 

“No, no, it’s –” The Omega paused. “Okay, first of all, he’s not my Alpha, I don’t have an Alpha, and I’m not looking for one either. But the thing is, you know how the prices are state-regulated and they’re more expensive in some states than others?”

 

“Sure.” Dean had heard plenty of complaining about that too, since they lived in a state where the pills were more expensive than average, and in some towns pharmacies didn’t even stock them.

 

“So this guy I know has an aunt who knows a guy and anyway, long story short, this Alpha I’m meeting is willing to sell me pills for like, half the usual price around here, because he bought them cheap in Florida or something,” the Omega explained.

 

Dean could see why the Omega was tempted. “Isn’t that risky, though? You’re going into heat tomorrow, and you don’t even know the Alpha.”

 

“I have to do something!” the Omega exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. “I’m not going through another heat without them, let me tell ya. Do you have any idea what it’s like? They lock you up in a special room in the hospital and fine, points for stocking the room with books and movies and a computer with internet access so you can still try and do your work, but let’s face it, when the only thing going through your mind is that you need to get fucked and you need to get fucked now, you’re not using that computer to do your job, if you know what I mean.”

 

Dean knew very well what the Omega meant, and much to his embarrassment, the thought of this man lying on some hospital bed, desperate to be filled, had gotten him hard.

 

The Omega’s pale face turned a little redder. “…Oh shit, you’re an Alpha, the bartender told me this entire bar was for them, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad – that I would be this bad.”

 

Dean closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Then backwards. He did not need to leap across the empty stool between and tackle the Omega to the floor and rip his jeans off so he could fill him. He did not need to do that. He did not want to do that.

 

Okay, he definitely wanted to do that, but he had self-control.

 

“I think you should leave as soon as possible,” he told the Omega.

 

“Yeah, well, I would if – oh, I hope that’s him!”

 

The door to the outside opened, bringing in some cool, fresh air that was more than welcome. Dean turned to see who the newcomer was, hoping along with the Omega that it was the Alpha he had agreed to meet. But unfortunately, it was Gabriel, a former friend who Dean hadn’t seen in a couple of years. It wasn’t that Gabriel was evil per se, he was just an asshole who didn’t care if what he did hurt anyone else. He was the last Alpha they needed in this bar right now, especially since he hadn’t exactly left things well when he had left. Dean knew Gabriel had screwed at least one of the other Alphas here out of a nice sum of money over a bet.

 

Dean fixed Gabriel with a glare, but the other man barely gave him a second glance, instead walking straight over to the Omega. Dean braced himself for the worst – Gabriel wouldn’t be above using force to make an Omega submit, and he could tell that Bobby was edging closer too, ready to help.

 

“You must be Castiel,” Gabriel said, smiling at the young Omega.

 

“Loki?” the Omega asked, extending his hand to Gabriel.

 

Dean stared, surprised as the two shook hands. Gabriel was the Alpha this Omega – Castiel – had agreed to meet? Gabriel was running a side-business selling suppressor pills?

 

Well, that did sound like his former friend, profiting from other people’s hardship.

 

“That’s right.” Gabriel settled on the barstool, blocking Dean’s sight of Castiel.

 

Dean exchanged a glance with Bobby, who seemed as surprised as Dean felt. He supposed he could relax now. Castiel would get his suppressor pills and leave, Gabriel would get into a fight with at least one other Alpha and ask to crash at Dean’s afterwards, and Dean would eventually give in. Apart from the first part, it was how evenings with Gabriel in this bar usually went. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Castiel, once he had his pills he’d be fine to go back to wherever he had come from.

 

Yep, nothing to worry about.

 

Absolutely nothing to worry about.

 

He was just eavesdropping on Gabriel’s and Castiel’s conversation out of boredom, that was all.

 

“28, 29, 30… yeah, they’re all here,” he heard Castiel say. “We agreed on 200, right?”

 

“Before transportation costs, yes,” Gabriel agreed. “It cost me money to come here, you know.”

 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to send me the pills through the mail!”

 

“And risk you paying for something that doesn’t get delivered or me not getting paid for a delivery?” Gabriel tutted. “This is safest for everyone. 300, Novak, or I’m out of here, and you’ll be here all alone with all these Alphas. I’m sure they’re willing to help you with your oncoming heat.”

 

Dean couldn’t help a low growl. How dare Gabriel use Castiel’s desperation to wring more cash out of him? He’d bet a hundred bucks Gabriel had asked Castiel to come here because he knew the Omega would feel intimidated by the presence of other Alphas, and therefore more likely to give in to Gabriel’s demand. He itched to give Gabriel a piece of his mind, but he kept quiet. It wasn’t his business.

 

“Oh come on!” Castiel protested. “That’s unfair, I’m not paying you 300, do you know how much gas it takes to get me here? You suggested this place, I figured you lived around here.”

 

Gabriel laughed coldly. “You figured wrong. Now pay up. I’ve got plenty of other Omegas willing to pay the price. Although…” He trailed off, and Dean could hear him shake the bottle of pills. “If 200 is all you have, I suppose you could make up the rest in other ways.”

 

It sent a cold shiver down Dean’s spine, and he could only imagine how threatened Castiel had to feel. The Omega was already on edge because his heat was about to start, probably feeling as horny as Dean had earlier, with a growing need to be taken by an Alpha. Dean hoped Castiel’s self-control was good, and that the Omega would choose to leave without his pills and go back home. That hospital room Castiel had described sounded better than what Gabriel was offering.

 

“Let me check the pills again,” Castiel insisted, which wasn’t the answer Dean had expected. “I wanna know if they’re real.”

 

It was a good point. Dean wouldn’t put it past Gabriel to cheat an Omega with fake pills.

 

“You’re calling me a liar?” Gabriel asked, feigning outrage. “Novak, I don’t know how you normally do your business, but –”

 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, and he reached out to put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Let him check the damn pills,” he said, leaning closer.

 

Gabriel gave him an annoyed look. “Dean, this is none of your business, stay out of it.” He tried to shrug off Dean’s hand, but Dean grabbed him tighter.

 

“Let him check the pills,” Dean repeated, curling his other hand into a fist. He wasn’t gonna punch Gabriel, but if it came to it, well, he wouldn’t regret it.

 

Castiel, meanwhile, had already grabbed the bottle and opened the cap again. “Let me just try one.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Gabriel asked. “No free samples!” He reached for Castiel, but Castiel already had one of the pills, and was leaning out of the way, and Dean had grabbed Gabriel’s arm to keep him away from the Omega.

 

“I’m sure you’ve got a stash,” Dean told him, while Gabriel growled a warning at him. Dean growled back. Even though Gabriel was older, Dean was stronger and determined not to let Gabriel take advantage of an Omega. If it came to a fight, so be it.

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened by a fraction, surprised Dean didn’t back down. “What’s with the sudden interest in my business, Dean?”

 

Dean just glared at him. “I just think the Omega has a point, wanting to test your wares before he buys ‘em.” He then shot a glance at Castiel. “Well?”

 

Castiel had one little white pill in his hand, and was watching him and Gabriel with a surprised look on his face. “I haven’t tried it yet.”

 

“Take it!” Dean snarled, angrier than he had intended. Dammit, this evening was supposed to have been relaxing, but now he was more frustrated than ever. As if a delicious-smelling Omega who wasn’t looking for an Alpha to fuck wasn’t enough to wind him up, Gabriel had to stop by for a visit.

 

Castiel blinked, and took the pill, swallowing with some difficulty, and Dean let go of Gabriel, sitting back to watch what happened. Castiel frowned, licking his lips – which did nothing to help Dean’s frustration – then glared at Gabriel. “These just taste like sugar, you jackass.” He threw the bottle at Gabriel, and the pills scattered around the room. “Real suppressor pills have a bitter aftertaste, a friend of mine let me try hers once. These taste nothing like them.”

 

“They’re a different brand!” Gabriel insisted, but Dean could tell he was looking nervous. The Omega was right, they were fake pills. “But if you want the bitter ones, I’ve got those in my car outside, let me just go and – hey!”

 

Dean was off his stool, his hands on Gabriel’s arms, keeping him crowded against the bar. “You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Gabriel pushed forward, and managed to free one of his arms. “What the hell, Dean, you’re taking his word over mine?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time you tried to cheat someone,” Dean replied, glaring when Gabriel let out a low growl.

 

Gabriel tilted his head, yanking his other arm out of Dean’s grip. “What’s it to you? He’s just an Omega, and he’s not even from around here.” He stood up straight, trying to look taller than he was. “I don’t want to fight you, Dean, but I will if you don’t mind your own business.”

 

Dean huffed in annoyance. He was a little surprised none of the other Alphas were getting involved, but then maybe they agreed with Gabriel and didn’t really care about the Omega. He looked over Gabriel’s shoulder, and saw Bobby talking to Castiel, who was watching the two of them with some fascination. “You made it my business when you decided to do it a couple of feet away from me.”

 

“Fine,” Gabriel snapped, then growled. “Looks like I have to put you in your place. I told you, Dean, I didn’t want it come to this, but you had to keep challenging me, didn’t you?” He lunged at Dean with his fist, and Dean avoided it with ease.

 

He let his instincts take over, using the frustration he had felt ever since Castiel had stepped through the door. He planted his fist in Gabriel’s stomach, snarling as he did, and watched him double over in pain. Dean’s glee didn’t last long, since Gabriel kicked him in the knee, and then threw himself at Dean, sending them both to the floor.

 

Dean landed on his back, the air knocked out of him, while Gabriel punched him in the stomach. It hurt like hell, but Dean wasn’t going to give in and let this asshole get away with this. He growled, grabbing Gabriel by his shoulders and flipping them over, then pulled back one fist to punch him in the face. A loud snap told him he had broken Gabriel’s nose before the cry of pain did.

 

“You fucking little piece of shit!” Gabriel managed, as blood poured from his nose. He tried to buck Dean off him, but Dean growled and punched him in the nose again. “Fuck!”

 

Dean wanted to do it again, but then a hand grabbed him by his raised arm, and pulled him off the other man. He turned and growled at the person who had dared to lay a finger on him, and he was surprised to see it was Bobby.

 

Bobby’s expression was one of anger and disappointment. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. I will have no fighting in my bar.”

 

Dean blinked, only now noticing his own heavy breathing. He glanced down at Gabriel, who was sitting up and clutching his nose now. “But he started it,” Dean said weakly.

 

Bobby leaned closer. “And I don’t blame you,” he whispered. “But I need someone to get that Omega out of here, and I can’t leave.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby, then at Castiel, who gave him an awkward smile. “Can’t he just leave on his own now?”

 

Bobby shook his head. “He’s parked about half a mile from here, and I don’t want to risk some other Alpha getting his scent, Dean. He’s close. Very close.”

 

Dean swallowed. “And you think he’s safer with me?”

 

“Well, I know you, Dean. You wouldn’t hurt him,” Bobby replied, sounding a little surprised. “Besides, it’s better for you and Gabriel if you’re nowhere near each other now. Just walk him to his car, that’s all.”

 

Dean glanced at Castiel, and he felt a surge of arousal flooding his veins. He had beaten another Alpha in a fight, he had earned the right to claim this Omega… No, wait, he didn’t, because this was the 21st century and he wasn’t a slave to his instincts, and Castiel hadn’t put himself forward to be claimed. He would protect this Omega, yes, and make sure he wouldn’t come to any harm. And that would be all.

 

*

 

Castiel couldn’t believe how his evening was turning out. Sure, he had known that going to some dive bar in a town two hours away by car was a huge risk, and yes, he had known that there was a good chance this Loki guy was nothing but a scam-artist even before his friend Crowley had suggested that, and that going out this close to the start of his heat was asking for trouble, but, well, the risk would be worth it, he figured.

 

Three months ago, after his heat, he had had enough. No matter how many times he had been through it, and while he knew that a heatcycle was a perfectly normal bodily function, it was still incredibly awkward – and annoying. Sure, there had been sex toys as well in the cupboards with books and movies, dildos that were cleaned rigorously and replaced regularly, and while the fake Alpha knot had taken the edge off, it hadn’t satisfied the need to be pressed and held down, the need to feel someone’s hands on him and keep him in place.

 

So Castiel had set out to buy thirty suppressor pills, which should be enough to suppress two full heat cycles, but had balked when the local pharmacist had informed him that would cost him 450 dollars. There had to be a cheaper way.

 

Walking into Shooters had been a little scary, especially once he realised he was surrounded by Alphas and he was already giving off pheromones that signalled he was close to starting his heat. Fortunately, the bartender had been willing to let him stay a little while, and then the hot Alpha who had talked to Castiel – Dean, the bartender had called him – seemed understanding enough.

 

At least he had until Castiel had told him what going through heat had been like, and then his bright green eyes had darkened, and he had looked at Castiel like he was about to tackle him to the floor and fuck him right there.

 

And part of Castiel wanted him to.

 

That part had been very excited by Dean and Gabriel fighting in front of him, had enjoyed the growling and posturing, and especially the punching, because nothing was sexier than a powerful Alpha establishing he was the strongest, especially when those Alphas had been fighting over him.

 

Well, sort of. A little. Kinda?

 

“So,” Castiel said, as he and Dean walked through the street. The rain had stopped, at least, but it was already dark out, and a little cold. “You and Gabriel know each other?”

 

Dean growled at the name, but he kept glaring ahead, hands shoved into the pocket of his coat. “Yeah. He used to be a friend.”

 

“Oh.” Castiel hadn’t expected that. “Do you and him – I mean, is he always… like that?”

 

“An asshole?” Dean asked, giving him a brief glance. “Yeah. But this is the first time we actually fought.”

 

The excited part in Castiel’s brain whispered that obviously he had been the cause of the fight, and that Dean should be allowed to claim him. The more rational part of Castiel’s brain wasn’t against the idea of Dean fucking him either, because hey, Castiel had eyes and Dean was one of the hottest guys he had seen outside of porn. Mmm, he could glare at Castiel with those bright green eyes more often, and growl quietly into his ear as he held Castiel down, pressing him against the mattress as he rubbed his hard cock over Castiel’s asshole, teasing him before filling him up… “Sorry to hear that,” he replied, instead of ‘hey, to the victor the spoils, right?’

 

Dean shrugged. “It had to happen sooner or later.” He looked at Castiel again. “Sorry he cheated you like that, did you have to drive far?”

 

“About two hours,” Castiel replied, and shrugged as well. “Thanks for, uhm, helping me back there. I owe you.”

 

Dean looked straight ahead again. “If I hadn’t, Bobby would’ve. Besides, Gabriel had it coming.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Dean’s motivation seemed to have been some past grievance with his old friend rather than a desire to help him. Dean didn’t want him, and maybe that look earlier had been annoyance rather than lust. Wishful thinking on his side. “My car should be two blocks that way,” he said, hating himself for how crushing that feeling of disappointment was, like someone had punched him in the gut.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Dean told him. “On Gabriel. Make sure he doesn’t try to screw over anyone else.”

 

From the way Dean’s jaw was set, he looked determined to finish the fight they had started earlier. “Thanks.” Castiel smiled back, and felt some of that crushing disappointment unfurl. But then that warm feeling of relief stayed there, low in his gut, and then he doubled over in pain when he felt a cramp. “Fuck!”

 

“What is it?” Dean asked, taking a step back, but eyeing Castiel with worry.

 

Castiel hissed when the cramp intensified. “I think,” he managed, “my heat is starting.” Along with the pain there was warmth, and he could _smell_ Dean standing next to him. He could smell his shampoo – sharp and spicy, with a hint of citrus – and the musk of his natural body odour. Castiel took a deep, slow breath, and whimpered. Dean smelled wonderful, and Castiel wanted to bury his nose in the other man’s armpit and never come out. Still doubled over – the cramp wouldn’t subside for a few more minutes – he looked up at Dean. “Please,” he rasped. “You need to help me.”

 

Dean looked at him like Castiel had turned into some sort of terrifying monster, but one that he wanted to touch anyway. His eyes were wide, and his hand was hovering a few inches above Castiel’s left shoulder. “How?” he asked. “I can bring you to your car, but you can’t drive back. Not on your own.”

 

No, being alone was the last thing Castiel needed right now. “I don’t want to.” He took another deep breath, and stood back up. The cramp was fading a little, but the pain was still pulsing inside of him. He knew it was because his body was adapting and creating extra slick for his asshole, getting it ready to take an Alpha’s knot. “You need to help me.” Dean still looked a little scared, and Castiel sighed. “Look, I know you have way better things to do than fuck me and knot me to help me deal with this, but I don’t know a lot of Alphas around here and I’d rather you help me than your friend.”

 

At the mention of Gabriel, Dean growled, a low sound that Castiel felt in his bones. “Trust me,” Dean told him as he grabbed Castiel’s wrist in a tight grip. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than fill you up completely.”

 

Castiel whimpered. “Sounds great,” he managed, feeling his dick harden in his trousers. An Alpha was gonna knot him! “Please tell me you live nearby?”

 

Dean’s eyes bored into his, the bright green darkening with lust. “Ten minute walk,” he said. “Five if we run.”

 

Castiel grinned. “Running it is. Which way?”

 

Dean’s mouth – his delicious, kissable mouth, and why hadn’t they done that yet? – twisted into a smirk. “Straight ahead, second street on the left. Go.” He released his hold on Castiel’s wrist.

 

“What?” he asked, frowning. “You want me to go ahead? Without you? Why?”

 

“Because I think it’d be fun to chase you. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you where to go.”

 

Castiel stared at him. It was a ridiculous idea. He had never even been in this town before, and now Dean was telling him to run ahead? Was the Alpha playing with him? But the idea of Dean running after him, chasing him down and catching him sent a tingle down his spine. The pain at the base of his spine flared up, and Castiel hissed. “I’m fine,” he told Dean. “It’s the start of the heat. I get these… cramps, sort of, while my body adjusts.”

 

Dean leaned closer, only a few inches between their mouths. “You can give me the Biology class later. Run. I’m giving you a thirty second head start.”

 

“Okay,” was all Castiel said, then he ran straight ahead, like Dean had told him to, and took the second street on the left, like Dean had told him to. When he thought thirty seconds had passed, he stopped and waited, listening for the sound of Dean running after him.

 

When he did, Castiel laughed, immensely relieved Dean really did just want to chase him, and ran off again.

 

“Turn right!” Dean shouted, when Castiel reached the end of the road.

 

He felt ridiculous as he ran down the strange streets, but also strangely exhilarated. This was fun, even with the pain and the cramps getting worse, and at least it took his mind off them. Dean told him to turn right again, and Castiel went down an alley without even stopping to look first, since Dean sounded like he was right behind him.

 

It wasn’t long before he was grabbed by his arm, then turned around so his back was shoved up against the wall. “Got you,” Dean growled, and kissed him.

 

Castiel moaned, opening his mouth and pressing up against Dean. He felt hot all over, wrapping one leg around the back of Dean’s knee.

 

Dean growled, pushing back and trapping Castiel against the wall. His hands held Castiel’s arms against the wall, a tight grip Castiel wasn’t getting out of.

 

He squirmed, wanting more contact – wanting to feel bare skin against his own, why was he wearing so many clothes? “Please,” he muttered, when Dean pulled back a little. “Please, your home, please!”

 

Dean nipped at Castiel’s jawline, then scraped his teeth against the tender skin of his neck, and Castiel leaned his head back, whimpering.

 

His hips were moving automatically, rocking back and forth against Dean’s thigh. God, he was practically humping the guy’s leg! And he could feel the hard outline of Dean’s dick even through the layer of his own coat. “Please, you need to fuck me.”

 

“You smell so good,” Dean murmured, nuzzling his neck.

 

Castiel moaned. He hadn’t been this turned on since his last heat. Hell, this was worse, since he knew he was going to get fucked soon, and yet Dean insisted on keeping him pinned against a wall. “Please.”

 

Dean grunted, then stepped back and pulled Castiel forward, using the momentum to sling him over his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Castiel managed, as Dean continued to walk down the alley. A tiny part of him wanted to die with embarrassment and humiliation, but the rest of him was loving it. Dean had caught him, and wasn’t letting him go.

 

*

 

It took way too long for Dean to get back to his place, and Castiel was simmering with frustration by the time Dean carried him into his bedroom and finally put him down. “We’d have been here faster if you had let me run!” he exclaimed, while unzipping his coat and letting it fall to the floor.

 

Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck, squeezing just a little.

 

Castiel moaned, a feeling of deep contentment sweeping through him, removing even the puling pain. Every part of him instantly relaxed, and he fell forward against Dean. “Mmm.” He buried his face in Dean’s chest.

 

“Feeling calmer?” Dean asked.

 

“Hm-mm.” He nodded, his eyes still closed. He had had the Alpha Grip used on him before, but rarely, and it was strange how having an Alpha grab him by the back of the neck just like this could make him relax instantly.

 

“Good.” Dean leaned down to kiss him again, running both hands down the front of Castiel’s shirt, opening buttons and tearing them off if they didn’t cooperate.

 

Castiel was impatiently pulling down the zipper on Dean’s jacket, wanting to get them both naked as soon as possible. He had waited long enough, and the pulsing pain inside of him had dulled into a consistent throb. Once he got Dean’s jacket off, he didn’t even pull back to see what Dean was wearing, he just started pulling at it until Dean huffed and pushed Castiel away.

 

Castiel busied himself with his own clothes, cursing his shoelaces while he hopped around Dean’s bedroom, then tripped and fell onto his bed. He quickly schooled his startled expression into his ‘I totally meant to do that’ face, but one look at Dean shaking his head told Castiel the Alpha wasn’t buying it.

 

That same look also told Castiel that Dean was definitely one of the hottest guys he had ever seen, including in porn. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this, but Castiel vowed to continue doing it.

 

“You’re still wearing clothes,” Dean told him, which was ridiculous, since Dean was still wearing his boxershorts, which were being stretched to their limit by his hard dick. He knelt down at the foot of the bed, grabbing Castiel by his knees and yanking him closer so he could open his jeans.

 

“Okay,” Castiel said, trying to lie still as he was being stripped off his jeans and his underwear. His own hard cock sprang free, the tip shiny with pre-cum.

 

Dean got on the bed on all fours, nipping and biting at Castiel’ skin. He briefly licked the inside of his thighs, scraped his teeth over Castiel’s hipbone, bit down on his nipple and then nuzzled his neck again.

 

Castiel’s hands ran down Dean’s body impatiently, and while he marvelled at the hard muscles of his chest, he was only really interested in getting those damn boxers off him. “C’mon,” he muttered. The only thing he wanted was to get his hole filled, and get it filled now. He had waited long enough.

 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked.

 

“Ready?” Castiel bristled. “Yes, I’m ready! I’m – hey!” Suddenly, Dean moved off him and rolled him over so he was lying flat on his stomach, and he pushed back when Dean spread his cheeks. “See?” He moaned happily when Dean slid one finger inside of him. It went in easily, helped along by the slick. “Mmm, yes.” He tilted his hips, eager for more.

 

“You still feel pretty tight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

A sentiment Castiel would appreciate later. “I don’t care. I really need to be fucked right now, Dean.” He gasped when a strong wave of desire hit him. “Please!” It must’ve been triggered by Dean penetrating him with a finger. His body wanted, needed more. He whimpered when Dean pulled his finger out, and he turned his head to watch Dean get rid of his boxers.

 

His hard dick was huge, and in any other situation Castiel would’ve been terrified and a little intimidated, but right now he was downright wriggling with anticipation. That dick was gonna fill him up, and it was going to feel oh so good.

 

Dean grabbed his hips, pulling him up so he was on his knees, and Castiel pushed himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs to give Dean access to his hole. “Please,” he said, closing his eyes. “Please, Dean, fuck me.”

 

“Ssh, I will,” Dean assured him.

 

The next thing Castiel felt was something hot and hard sliding up and down between his cheeks. Dean was making sure his dick was slicked up before penetrating, which was great, but also sent another wave of need through Castiel.

 

“Please,” he mumbled, pushing back. He needed that dick, needed to be filled, why wasn’t he being filled right now? The first push of Dean’s dick inside of him was like coming up for air after swimming under water.

 

He was being stretched open, and yes, it hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt, just what he needed to stop himself from pushing back and taking more of Dean’s thick cock than he could handle. “Please, please, please.” He kept mumbling the words as Dean pushed forward slowly.

 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Dean grumbled. “Makes me wonder if you can take my knot.”

 

Castiel didn’t reply, he was still muttering ‘please’ under his breath, and whining when Dean wasn’t moving fast enough. He needed his dick, he needed the knot, he needed to be filled and he needed those things now. His own cock was leaking pre-cum all over the sheets, achingly hard now. He moaned when he felt Dean’s balls slap against his ass, and then the Alpha began to fuck him. “Yes,” he hissed. “Harder, Dean!” He needed to feel it.

 

Dean snarled. “I’ll fuck you however I like, Omega.” He did bury himself deep inside of Castiel on his next thrust, grinding against his ass. “Understood?”

 

He moaned, his fingers clutching the sheets tightly. “Yes, please, whatever you want.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

He moaned again, happy Dean was pleased.

 

Dean continued to thrust into him deep and hard, letting Castiel rock back into a mutually enjoyable rhythm, then moved his hand from Castiel’ hips to wrap around his cock. Dean didn’t even need to pump, just the touch of his hand sent Castiel over the edge.

 

He cried out as he came, coming all over the sheets. White-hot fire filled his brain, and faded far too quickly. “Fuck,” he whimpered, resting his head against the sheets. He was gonna need some time to recover, but if what he was feeling inside of him was what he thought it was, he wouldn’t get that time.

 

Dean’s dick was swelling up at the base, making sure it stayed buried deep inside of Castiel. Castiel’s orgasm must’ve triggered it.

 

It felt strange to have something grow inside of him like that, pushing against his inner walls that were already being stretched. “Oh, fuck!” His arms gave out underneath him, and the resulting movement tilted his hips and intensified the feeling.

 

“Told you you were fucking tight,” Dean groaned, rocking back and forth a little. He had let go of Castiel’s cock in favour of holding his hips tight and keeping him in place.

 

“Mmm.” Castiel had his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations. It still felt a little weird, but it was also very relaxing, the way the knot rocked against his insides. A little bit like getting a massage where someone loosened up muscles he didn’t even know needed loosening, and he relaxed into the mattress. “Yeah.” This was the best thing ever, so much better than the sex toys could ever be.

 

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Dean grunted above him.

 

“I am,” he muttered, smiling now. “Keep going.” He felt his cock harden again, the waves of warm pleasure making him eager for more. “It’s great.”

 

Dean thrust into him harder, then pulled back as much as he could, his fully grown knot stretching Castiel’s hole, but not far enough to slip out. He continued like that, thrusting as deep and hard as he could, his fingers digging into Castiel’s hips as he fucked him.

 

Castiel moaned with every thrust, the pleasure growing stronger and stronger, until he felt like he was floating. There was nothing but the pleasure of being fucked by Dean, of his knot rubbing against his inner walls, and then he felt the twitching of Dean’s cock, a brief warning before Dean came inside of him. Mmm, good, he wanted Dean to fill him up with everything he had.

 

Dean rubbed Castiel’s back. “You still want more, hmm?”

 

Dean had to ask? “Hell yeah,” he replied. As far as he was concerned they could fuck all night, or lie here with Dean’s cock inside his ass, making sure he stayed filled for as long as he needed. He whimpered, and was pushed over the edge when he thought about waking up in the morning with Dean’s cock still filling him.

 

Dean rolled them over so they could lie on their sides, and he pulled Castiel against him, bare back against bare chest, and Castiel reached one arm behind him so he could touch Dean’s back. “Don’t stop, please.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you filled for a good, long time,” Dean told him, kissing his shoulder. “That’s what you needed, isn’t it? A good, big knot to satisfy you.”

 

“God, yes,” Castiel breathed, groaning when Dean began thrusting into him again. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Mm, you feel too good to stop. So hot and tight around me.” Dean nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply and running one hand down Castiel’s chest possessively. “Wanna stay buried in you forever.”

 

“I like that plan,” Castiel gasped, rocking his hips back. Oh God, he had had two orgasms already, and a third was building rapidly. He hadn’t come this often in this short a time since he had discovered masturbating.

 

He lost track of time as Dean fucked him through his third, fourth, and fifth – or was it sixth? – orgasm, and Castiel wasn’t sure how many times Dean had shuddered and come inside of him. It felt amazing, each orgasm as intense as the first, leaving Castiel floating in that fog of pure bliss.

 

He must have dozed off eventually, because when he opened his eyes again, sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and he blinked in confusion. These dark blue sheets weren’t his own, and the window wasn’t right above his headboard, and this bed was too big to be his.

 

He sat up, and gasped when a sudden ache from his ass spread through his body. It was a dull ache, but still painful, and he rubbed one of his cheeks. He froze when the back of his hand brushed against another body.

 

The Alpha.

 

Castiel carefully rolled over to stare at him. Yep, still the hottest guy Castiel had ever seen in his life. “Dean,” he whispered, then carefully prodded his shoulder. “Dean!”

 

“Hmm?” Dean frowned, still half-asleep.

 

“Dean!” He prodded again, a little harder.

 

This time, Dean’s eyes flew open, then focused on Castiel. “You.”

 

“Me.” Castiel smiled at him, suddenly feeling awkward as hell. Was he supposed to have left in the middle of the night?

 

Dean shifted under the covers to get more comfortable. “You’re still here.” He didn’t sound like he minded.

 

He shrugged. “In my defence, I have no idea where my car is.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And that’s your only reason for still being here?”

 

Castiel grinned. “And I guess you and your massive dick kinda tired me out.”

 

Dean rolled over to pull him into a tight hug. “Good,” he muttered, pressing a kiss against Castiel’s forehead. “And since you’re still in heat, I should probably do it again.”

 

Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean too, burying his nose in the man’s neck. Mmm, delicious. “I’m not actually feeling desperate right now…” A good knotting would leave an Omega satisfied for at least eight hours, so he still had a few hours before he needed Dean to fill him again.

 

Dean pulled back a little. “So we have time for breakfast?”

 

“Definitely,” Castiel replied. “And if everything else fails, you can fuck me over the kitchen table.”

 

Dean growled, pushing at Castiel until he was on his back with Dean on top of him. “I might just have to do that, Omega.”

 

Castiel squirmed underneath him, enjoying the way Dean could press him down like this. It looked like this heat was going to be a lot more fun than he could’ve predicted.

 


End file.
